


shallow

by plastic--hearts (paperxvalentines)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Kihyun is salty as usual, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, This is DUMB, flatmates!kihyuk, hyunghyuk rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperxvalentines/pseuds/plastic--hearts
Summary: “It’s a cherry blossom.”“Oh. What do those symbolise?”“Hell if I know.”alternatively, the one where Minhyuk likes Hyungwon's pink hair a little too much.





	shallow

**Author's Note:**

> kind of inspired by [citizens of the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143705) by minhyukwithagun. I really like the idea of getting tattoos over the course of your life after significant life events!  
> This is honestly just silly but I love Hyungwon's new(ish) hair and Hyunghyuk so it had to be done.

“Oh.”

Minhyuk blinked at his reflection, leaning over the sink to get a closer look into the mirror in his brightly lit bathroom. He tugged the collar of his bright blue t-shirt down further, examining the soft pink flower that had blossomed between his collarbones. He pushed himself up onto his tiptoes, desperately trying to see all the details of the new tattoo.

After running his fingers over the coloured skin for what felt like the hundredth time, he let himself fall back onto flat feet. He stepped out of the bathroom and slowly made his way to the living room, still rubbing the skin over his t-shirt.

From his spot at heir small dining table, Kihyun looked up, a piece of toast in his hand. “Morning,” he greeted, eyes never leaving Minhyuk as the blond man plopped down onto the chair opposite him. “You look… Perplexed.”

“I don’t know what that means, but I’m confused,” he replied, ignoring Kihyun’s eye roll as he continued the circular gestures.

“Are you going to elaborate?”

Minhyuk sighed then met Kihyun’s concerned gaze. “I got another one.”

Kihyun raised an eyebrow and took a bite of his toast, forcing Minhyuk to keep talking.

“Another mark. I thought I was done with them.”

His flatmate shrugged, swallowing the food he had in his mouth. “Well, there isn’t really a cutoff. You just gradually get fewer and fewer because life gets bland and nothing noteworthy happens.”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “Okay, old man. Help me figure out what this means.”

“Come here,” Kihyun grumbled, kicking out the chair closest to him, and Minhyuk sat back down, leaning into Kihyun’s personal space despite the clear annoyance on the other’s face. He pulled his collar down again and Kihyun peered down at the flower, eyes softening as he examined it. “It’s a cherry blossom.”

“Oh. What do those symbolise?”

“Hell if I know. I just know that Japan is known for its cherry blossoms. Any plans of going to Japan?” When Minhyuk shook his head, Kihyun asked, “Do you know any Japanese people?”

Minhyuk shook his head again, then abruptly stopped. “Yeah, I actually do! Well, I don’t _really_ know her, but I talk to her at work sometimes.”

“Okay, so… Maybe you guys will get closer.”

Minhyuk pondered that thought for a moment before shrugging. “That’s cool. She seems nice.”

“Now get away from me.”

“You know you love me, Ki.”

Kihyun shook his head, returning to his breakfast. “Nope, that’s not in my job description.”

\- - -

Minhyuk huffed, letting his phone fall beside him onto the couch. “What’s the point of having a boyfriend if he doesn’t even give me attention?” Minhyuk whined, causing Kihyun to pause the game he was playing and smack him with a pillow. Ignoring it, he kept up with his complaining. “No texts, no snaps.  Nothing since this morning! And that was just a good morning text!”

“Have you ever considered the fact that you're annoying and that people can't handle you for more than two hours at a time?”

Minhyuk whined and picked up the pillow, smacking Kihyun in return which only caused him to grumble out “Case in point.”

The blond man was silent for all of three minutes, long enough for Kihyun’s character to die twice. Then, the whining continued, causing Kihyun to groan in annoyance, turning to glare at the other. “I will genuinely smack the shit out of you.”

“Do it,” Minhyuk whined. “Maybe that’ll snap me out of this nightmare.”

“You’re so fucking needy,” Kihyun muttered, turning back to his game. “How does Hyungwon even put up with you?”

Deciding that he didn’t have to listen to Kihyun’s bitter comments, Minhyuk got up and returned to his room, remembering to grab his phone on his way out. He drew the curtains, letting the sunlight filter through, and climbed into bed, picking up his laptop from the bedside table. Pulling up YouTube on the browser, he was ready to lose himself in dumb meme videos when he heard the doorbell ring. He didn't even bother to call out - he knew Kihyun would get it.

A few moments later, over the sound of the video, he heard Kihyun call out to him instead.

“What do you want?” he replied, still mildly annoyed at the other man.

“Come out here!”

“No! I'm busy!”

He heard some voices, too low for him to distinguish what they were saying, but he figured it was probably one of their friends. Eh, they could wait until he finished his video.

Then, another voice called out, the tone a little more gentle than Kihyun’s. “Minhyuk? You sure you don't want to come out?”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened. He could recognise that voice anywhere, no matter what he was doing or what the situation was.

Hyungwon.

Minhyuk scrambled out of his bed, barely managing to pause the video in his haste. He slipped a little as he exited the room, his socks gliding over the hardwood floors Kihyun meticulously kept clean.

And then he abruptly stopped. Hands gripping the doorway, he stared at the newcomer, unable to even blink out of shock.

A moment passed, and then another one, and finally, Minhyuk opened his mouth.

“Your hair is pink.”

Hyungwon simply nodded, looking like a model with his hands in the pockets of his long black coat and his dangly earrings and his _damn_ _hair_.

“It’s completely pink.”

“Yes, Minhyuk, I am aware.”

Minhyuk opened his mouth, and both men knew what was about to happen. Kihyun scrambled over to the blond and managed to smack a hand over his mouth the very moment a shriek emitted from him.

“Why are you so dramatic?!” Kihyun exclaimed, glaring at his flatmate.

Minhyuk pulled the hand away and immediately lunged at his boyfriend, the two of them almost toppling over due to the force.

“You look so good!” he cried, squeezing the man tightly. He pulled away after Hyungwon pretended to choke but proceeded to stand on his tiptoes and run both his hands through his boyfriend’s fluffy, light pink hair. Hyungwon just smiled softly at the amazed expression on Minhyuk’s face, hands resting gently on his waist.

Minhyuk then pulled his eyes away from the pink strands to meet Hyungwon’s fond gaze. “I love it.” He grinned widely. “You look so pretty, baby. I mean, you always look pretty, but… Wow.”

Minhyuk heard Kihyun shuffling around and some footsteps but he paid him no mind, instead choosing to kiss his boyfriend softly, his hands never stopping their fondling of his hair.

“All this attention just because my hair colour changed,” Hyungwon laughed when they pulled away. “You’re so shallow, Lee Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk laughed, shook his head. “I always give you attention. I just want to give you more now.”

Hyungwon slapped Minhyuk’s side, smiling when the blond squealed. Minhyuk finally let him go, but never wanted to look away from his hair and face. He twirled strands between his fingers in wonder, as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

However, loud, hurried footsteps caused him to divert his attention, and the two of them turned to Kihyun, who seemed to have just returned to the room in a hurry.

“Hyungwon!” he exclaimed. “You look like a cherry blossom!”

Hyungwon blinked, then shrugged. “Yes, I suppose so.”

Kihyun then turned to look at his flatmate. “Minhyuk. Cherry blossom.”

Clueless, Minhyuk simply stared at Kihyun blankly, causing him to sigh. He walked over to the blond man and tugged at the his blue t-shirt, effectively pulling him away from Hyungwon. “Cherry. Blossom,” he repeated, poking Minhyuk’s chest.

Then, Minhyuk’s eyes widened with realisation. Kihyun took a step back, muttering, “Finally.” Hyungwon just looked at the two of them in confusion.

“I have something to show you,” Minhyuk stated, taking Hyungwon by the wrist. He led him to his room, an action punctuated by another annoyed groan from Kihyun, and closed the door behind him before promptly pulling off his shirt.

“Woah, okay.” Hyungwon put his hands up and took a step back. “I’m fine with this, but it’s kind of- Oh. When… When did you get that?”

“It appeared this morning.” Mihyuk sat down on the bed, Hyungwon following suit. Minhyuk watched as Hyungwon reached out with his hand and ran his fingers over the new mark gently, eyes trailed on it while Minhyuk’s eyes were trailed on his boyfriend’s face.

“You really are shallow,” Hyungwon said after a beat of silence, and laughed when Minhyuk pouted.

“Your hair affected me so much that I got a mark - yet _another_ one relating to you, might I add - and you still call me shallow?” Minhyuk whined, half heartedly smacking Hyungwon’s chest. “Why are you so disrespectful?”

Hyungwon laughed, taking Minhyuk’s hand in his own and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I love you, Minhyuk.” He then leaned in, kissing Minhyuk gently, then lowered his lips and kissed the flower nestled between his collarbones, but pulled away quickly, wincing. “Ah, that angle was awful.”

Minhyuk smiled, pulling Hyungwon close to kiss him again gently, a hand resting on his cheek.

“Seriously, though, a new mark just because of a new hair colour…” Hyungwon teased as he pulled away.

“I hate you,” Minhyuk whined. “I hate you so much.”

“Ah, well, I love you. So much.”


End file.
